


sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Luke, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates himself, but Michael loves Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and probably sucks, I'm sorry I wrote it at 3 or 4 am on -7% brain functionality.

"Hey, Mikey?"

It's three in the morning, and usually I'd be pissed that one of my band mates is standing outside my door and waking me up at this ungodly hour, but the uncomfortable sleep I was in is not something I'll miss. Plus, the tone of Luke's voice tells me that he needs something, and who am I to deny the adorable Lucas Robert Hemmings anything that he wants?

"Yeh, babe?" I call back, my voice heavy with  
sleep as I rub my eyes with the back of my fists.

"C can I come in?" Luke asks.

Instead of a verbal answer, I get up and open the door, seeing my broken best friend standing there. I open my arms to him, and he falls into my chest as tears start to pour out of his eyes and onto my bare skin. I hold him close and whisper to him that I'm here and I'll listen as I run my fingers through his soft blonde hair, kissing his head lightly. After a few minutes, I manage to get Luke out of my doorway and onto my bed, him practically sitting in my lap.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask, my thumbs sweeping tears off his soft and wet cheeks.

Luke sniffles softly. "T they hate me. Ever since I came out, every one hates me. I go on Twitter and the only thing I see is 'Luke Hemmings is a disgusting shit' 'kill yourself Luke' 'gay is wrong you fag'... Michael I wanna quit," he says, his voice coming out terribly soft and heartbroken.

This is the side of Luke that no one else sees. Behind the lip piercing and the smirks and the "sexy bad boy" is the sweetest, most sensitive and insecure boy you'll ever meet. Ever since he came out, he's been so unsure of himself and he's been listening to the brutal hate that he gets. He didn't deserve it, though... no one should hate someone like Luke. If only Luke knew the he's the reason I started to question my sexuality, that I realized I liked guys because I knew that I like him. Maybe I'm not even bisexual...maybe I'm Lukesexual--only attracted to Luke Hemmings.

"Hey, look at me," I tell Luke, slowly bringing his gaze up to meet mine. "You are the most perfect human being to walk this earth, and I say that with complete honesty. You have the most gorgeous voice, and the sweetest smile, and the kindest eyes, and the dorkiest jokes but the cutest laugh to make up for it... you're beautiful, dammit. And you can't fall victim to people's cruel ways. You can't leave the band, we need you... I need you. You're my sunshine, Luke."

That gets a smile out of him, and his eyes start to shine with tears of happiness.

"You always know just what to say to cheer me up," he mutters.

"All I gotta do is tell you the truth," I reply.  
Luke rolls his eyes and lays his head back on my chest. "Hey, Mikey?" His sleepy voice comes again.

"Yeh, babe?" I ask again, looking down at the beautiful boy in my arms.

"W what would you say if I told you that I love you?"

I smile and cup his cheek, leaning down and kissing his perfectly pink lips. Luke smiles against my lips and kisses back, his hand coming up to thread into my hair. It takes a minute for me to break away from the perfection of Luke's lips and actually look at him.

"I'd say that I love you too."


End file.
